


Faultline of the Heart

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kink, Kitsune, M/M, Smut, Snowballing, Vines, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: Akira stalked through the open market, gritting his teeth against the heat of the desert sun beating down on him, enhanced by his long leather coat and the silver mask over his eyes. He heard and ignored the whispers as he walked, more concerned with getting to the cool tents of the slave traders than what the locals thought the Great Phantom Akira was up to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiii don't know what I'm writing anymore~

Akira stalked through the open market, gritting his teeth against the heat of the desert sun beating down on him, enhanced by his long leather coat and the silver mask over his eyes. He heard and ignored the whispers as he walked, more concerned with getting to the cool tents of the slave traders than what the locals thought the Great Phantom Akira was up to. 

He quickened his pace when the desert-colored tents came into view behind the brighter colors of the more respectable traders. While trading in flesh wasn't illegal here, those who frowned upon it were becoming more vocal. Still, while it wasn't something he was particularly interested in, the rumor of a kitsune being for sale was too intriguing to stay away.   


When he stepped into the cooler shade of the tents, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. He paused to let his eyes adjust before moving through the lines of cages, doing well not to react to seeing so many young men and women chained together.

He moved towards the center, where he was sure the more expensive specimens would be. Sure enough, the center held a few women and men who looked pampered and well cared for, their bare skin clean and oiled, hair brushed and neat. 

He dismissed them as he turned, spotting a cage that looked empty tucked against the side of the tent. The sharp crack of a whip startled him as he drew closer, anger surging in his chest when it was followed by a jeer and laughter. 

In the center of a group of men, a blue-haired young man huddled in on himself, his back and arms covered in bruises and fresh whip marks. Blue fox ears drooped on top of his head, a blue tail with white tip curled tight around his waist.    


“Hit him again, Kamoshida!” 

“Yeah, show him who his master is!”

The man with the whip grinned, flicking it so it struck the dirt, close enough the young man flinched. He laughed, pulling his arm back for an actual hit. 

Akira stepped up behind him, grabbing the man's arm and jerking down hard enough he heard the snap as his shoulder popped out of socket. He ignored the scream as he caught the whip, turning to the others long enough to note their shocked expressions before pointing to the one huddled between them. “How much?”

The man beside him, Kamoshida, snarled, cradling his dislocated arm. “He's not for sale.”

Akira looked at him, turning the whip between his fingers. It was off balance, and he could tell even through his gloves how rough and worn the leather was. If he dared look at the tail of it, he was sure he'd find dried and fresh blood alike. “That's not what I heard.”

“Well, you heard wrong.” Kamoshida spat at him, managing a pained smirk when it landed on Akira’s boot. 

“Wait, isn't that-?”

“Oh shit!”

“It's the Phantom!”

Well, for once his reputation would help him. He tilted his head, offering a sneer to Kamoshida as he gave a lazy flick of the whip, the end of it licking the man's calf. He watched as the other men's words sank in and he paled, his eyes darting between Akira and the kitsune. 

“He's not worth the trouble,” Kamoshida finally snarled.

Akira smiled. “I was hoping you'd say that. I'll take him off your hands for you.” He didn't wait for a response before stepping closer to the kitsune, turning to keep the men at the edge of his vision and the whip out of the kitsune’s sight. He crouched a foot away and held his hand out, palm up. “Let's get you out of here,” he murmured.

The kitsune stared at him, body motionless, though there was a soft, distinctive growling that rumbled just on the edge of Akira’s hearing. His eyes flicked from Akira to the men and back again. 

Akira stayed just as still, as if he were dealing with a wounded animal, which in a way, he was. “I can find a way to get you home, if you'd like,” he offered, keeping his voice gentle. He wasn't sure what reaction he expected to those words, but he certainly didn't expect the violent flinch. The kitsune whimpered and pulled back as Kamoshida laughed.

“You see? He prefers it here. Little shit knows his family’s dead and he has nowhere to go.”

Akira turned his head to glare at the bastard, debating breaking both his arms, before a loud snarl from the kitsune drew his attention.

“Slaughtered them,” the kitsune whispered, glowering at Kamoshida with enough venom in his expression Akira expected the bastard to drop dead. When he looked at Akira, there were shadows in his eyes, pain and hatred and fear, but there was the spark of an unbreakable spirit there, too. 

“Do you want to make them pay?” Akira asked.

The kitsune stared at him in silence as he considered, gaze flicking to the others again before he clenched his jaw. When he looked back to Akira, he nodded, finally reaching out to accept his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will only have another 1 or 2 chapters to this ;x

Rumors spread quickly of the Great Phantom Akira stealing a blue fox, growing more outrageous with each retelling. First he’d merely stalked into the slave market and claimed the fox as his own, taking him without a fight. By the end of the next week, not only had he claimed the fox, but he’d also freed the rest of the slaves, turning them loose on their captors, who they slaughtered, before burning the tents to the ground. 

He couldn’t deny that last part was true, since it  _ had  _ happened thanks to him and his team, but they’d at least waited for the market to move to its next city. He hadn’t meant for the fire to happen, but once Ryuji got an idea in his head, there was little chance of stopping him, especially in the heart of summer. 

Yuuki, the kitsune he’d rescued, had stuck close by Yusuke, watching from the outskirts of the market. It likely had something to do with the fox mask and tail, but Yuuki had taken a liking to Yusuke almost immediately. 

Even now, he sat on the floor at Yusuke’s feet, leaning against his leg as he stared out the window. Yusuke, for his part, didn’t seem to mind, though he did send curious looks to the kitsune every so often as he read. 

Akira lounged on the couch across from them, his own book open on his lap, but his attention was wholly on Yuuki. 

Yuuki’s ears twitched, flicking back on occasion, before he seemed to notice he was being watched and turned his head, eyes settling on Akira. He tilted his head, ears pricking forward. 

Akira smiled, holding his hand out and wiggling his fingers.

Yuuki stared at them a moment, tail tip flicking against his thigh before he crawled across the room. He stopped beside Akira, leaning in to sniff the wiggling fingers before sinking his sharp teeth into one with a soft growl.

He jumped at the bite, a startled laugh escaping him when it registered it didn’t really hurt and the teeth hadn’t broken skin. “What was that for?”

The growl stopped and Yuuki released his finger with a faint smirk, licking his lips. “They looked tasty.” He paused with an almost impish flick of his ears. “I was wrong.”

Akira laughed. “Good to know you don’t want to eat me in my sleep.”

Yuuki hummed as if considering, eyes traveling over Akira’s form. “Well...” 

He blinked as he realized Yuuki was  _ flirting  _ with him. There’d been a few comments the past few days, now that the slavers had been taken care of and Yuuki’s apparent need for vengeance was sated, but he hadn’t thought much of them. Not when the bruises Yuuki had suffered at the hands of those bastards were just fading from sight, far quicker than he would have thought possible, but apparently kitsune had superb healing. 

Akira raised an eyebrow as Yuuki leaned closer, plucking the book off his lap and dropping it carelessly to the floor before resting his head in its place. He swallowed as his gaze caught on the blue ears, fingers twitching with the desire to touch them. “Are you suggesting you want to eat me?”

Yuuki stretched an arm over Akira’s legs, fingertips finding the spot his shirt had ridden up enough to bare a sliver of his stomach. “Kitsune are very sexual creatures,” he said, as if he were commenting on the weather.

There was a cough from across the room, which Akira wholeheartedly welcomed. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’re not intending to have sex in front of me, are you?” Yusuke asked.

Yuuki lifted his head with a grin, ears pricking forward as he looked over at him. “You don’t want to watch?”

Akira watched in fascination as Yusuke flushed, opening his mouth a few times as if to reply, but nothing came out except a few strangled sounds. Finally, he closed his book and stood, excusing himself as he made a hasty exit.

“I’ve never seen him so flustered before,” Akira murmured, a bit awestruck. He stared at Yuuki with a soft laugh, reaching up to brush his knuckles against the kitsune’s cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Yuuki smiled, leaning into the touch. “Does that mean you want to have sex?”

Akira laughed, tugging Yuuki closer to brush their lips together. “Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuuki said ‘have sex,’ he'd imagined seducing the kitsune and enjoying a long night of kissing and petting the soft, furry ears and tail.

Instead, he found himself on his back, completely naked, with strange vines that moved on their own wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He was tied up to his own bed, and he didn't even remember how it happened.

And Yuuki, despite how quiet and yielding he'd seemed in the aftermath of the slavers, seemed to come to life at the prospect of having sex. Apparently, the art of sex was as important to a kitsune as the art of cooking was to a chef.

Akira shifted on the bed, eyes on Yuuki where he knelt between Akira’s legs. The impish grin either bode well for him, or very, very bad, and he wasn't really sure which he'd prefer.

Yuuki hummed and leaned forward, nuzzling his way up a thigh, bypassing Akira’s dick and licking and nibbling up his chest. When he reached a nipple, he sank sharp teeth into it, chuckling when Akira hissed and arched off the bed. “Oh good,” he purred, soothing it with his tongue before continuing up to Akira’s neck. He spent a solid minute licking and biting and sucking a dark red mark into the tender flesh, until Akira was a gasping, squirming mess.

He swallowed a groan as those sharp teeth threatened to draw blood, his dick twitching at the faint throbbing in his neck. He tried to move his arms, but the vines held him securely in place, without being tight enough to cut off his circulation. A soft growl built in his throat at being so thoroughly immobilized, but he couldn’t deny it was a turn on. He tilted his head, nuzzling at the soft ears before smirking and biting the tip of one.

Yuuki yelped, jerking back with wide eyes as he pressed a hand to his ear.

Akira blinked before laughing softly. Well, that was interesting. He shifted his hips, lifting them up off the bed enough to force Yuuki forward again, humming when the kitsune caught his balance with his hands on either side of Akira’s head. “Mm, you’re overdressed,” he purred, fighting the vines enough to lift up and nip at Yuuki’s lips.

Yuuki flushed, his ears twitching as he sat back again. He unfastened the belt of the simple robe he wore and let it fall off his shoulders.

Akira’s breaths quickened as he watched the robe slip open around Yuuki’s hips, revealing all the bare flesh and leaking erection beneath. He groaned as he took in the sight, tugging against the vines again with a soft growl, wanting to touch. “Let me touch you,” he whispered, watching the wild flick of Yuuki’s ears before the vines on one arm slackened. He tugged it free and pushed up, fingers hovering over the warm flesh before gently stroking down Yuuki’s chest. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, lightly circling a nipple with his thumb and smirking at the sharply indrawn breath the touch earned. “Are you wanting to fuck me, Yuuki?”

Yuuki moaned and leaned forward, pinning Akira to the bed again as he crushed their mouths together, his tongue pushing past Akira’s lips. “Yes,” he hissed, sharp teeth grazing over Akira’s lower lip.

He shuddered and tangled his free hand in Yuuki’s hair, sliding his tongue against Yuuki’s in a half-hearted war for dominance. “Then fuck me,” he growled, rubbing an ear between his fingers.

Yuuki looked at him with wide eyes a moment before pulling back. He did something to a vine with a twist of his fingers, and they came away covered in a thick, gel-like substance. He settled between Akira’s legs again, resting his other hand on Akira’s hip before pressing a finger into him.

Akira hissed at the intrusion, letting his head fall back as he focused on forcing himself to relax. It’d been a while since he’d been taken, but he rather enjoyed the stretch, and when the second finger pushed in, he pulled his knees up and further apart, digging his heels into the bed. “Fuck, yeah,” he groaned, gasping as he felt a tongue slide up the length of his cock. He stared at the ceiling and tried to remember how to breathe as Yuuki’s mouth and tongue worked him over, his fingers pushing deeper and stretching him wider.

Just when he was starting to feel frustrated impatience, Yuuki pulled away, coating himself in the gel before gripping Akira’s hips, lifting him with far more ease than someone of his size should have been able to.

Akira gripped the sheets and vines, meeting Yuuki’s eyes a moment before he felt the kitsune pushing in, and then his head rolled back again on a breathless moan. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he groaned, digging his heels into Yuuki’s ass to urge him deeper, relishing the sensation of being stretched and filled. He let out a shuddering breath as Yuuki seated himself completely, shifting his hips in tiny circles as he breathed through the lingering pain. “Move.”

Yuuki didn’t need to be told twice. He licked his lips, dragging his nails over Akira’s chest and thighs. Then he pulled back and rocked back in in a fluid motion, as if he’d been made to fuck. He settled into a slow, easy rhythm, hands sliding over too-hot flesh, and Akira shuddered beneath him.

His ability to think quickly vanished, bucking his hips with quiet moans as he tried to urge Yuuki into moving faster. He tightened his legs and clenched around the dick inside him, and Yuuki growled, pinching his nipple. 

The vines shifted around Akira’s limbs, tightening and pulling his legs up and apart, exposing him completely and allowing Yuuki to fuck into him even deeper. His arms were pulled taught over his head and his hips lifted off the bed. He tried to move against them, but it was no use. When Yuuki leaned over him, lips fastening to his nipple, he realised there was no reason to even try, and gave himself over to the pleasure.

Yuuki made soft, erotic growling sounds as he sucked and bit at Akira’s nipples and chest, his fingers digging into Akira’s ass hard enough to bruise, but that was more than okay. Especially when Yuuki found the spot that made him see stars and scream.

When he begged for more, Yuuki readily obliged, fucking into him hard and deep, a vine wrapping around his dick in a passable imitation of a hand. Yuuki’s every thrust forced the air out of Akira’s lungs in a breathless grunt, and when Yuuki pinched and twisted his nipple, his entire body tensed with the sharp zing of pain and pleasure, and Akira screamed again as he came, covering his chest and stomach.

The vines went slack a moment later and he dropped back down to the bed with a groan, shuddering as he felt Yuuki still hard inside him, moving slower. He tightened his muscles around Yuuki and reached out blindly to tangle his fingers in the blue hair, shivering when the kitsune leaned over him and dragged his tongue through the mess on his stomach. And then that tongue was pushing into his mouth, filling it with his own hot cum as Yuuki gave a sharp thrust forward.

Akira groaned as he swallowed, his dick leaking more from the continued pounding of his ass. When Yuuki gathered more, he accepted it, tightening his fingers in Yuuki’s hair to hold him there, licking and sucking his tongue clean with soft, encouraging moans. He shivered as Yuuki tongue-fucked his mouth and gave a few more hard, deep thrusts before shuddering, moaning into Akira’s mouth as he came.

Within moments, the vines had moved again, shifting them both to their sides. Yuuki curled almost protectively around him, tail resting over Akira’s hip, nuzzling into his hair.

Akira buried his fingers in Yuuki’s hair, stroking at his ears with a hum of content. “I wasn’t expecting you to be that kinky.”

Yuuki squirmed, pulling back to look at him. “Too much?”

“I liked it.” Akira rubbed the soft ears, groaning as he shifted and slumping into Yuuki. “I’m going to be sore tomorrow...”

Yuuki laughed, sliding a hand to Akira’s lower back and digging into the muscles. “I can take care of you,” he said, ears and tail flicking.

Akira smiled at Yuuki’s eagerness. “I won’t object to some pampering, so long as I can pet your ears.”

Yuuki ducked his head as if embarrassed, leaning into the fingers on his ears with something close to a purr. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I think that's all I have for now. I may write more for this ship when I get further in the game.


End file.
